


things you said

by spacs



Series: spacs IgNoct Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Battle Couple, Drunk Confession, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Ignis is drunk and sad, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Face Punching, Sleeping Together, Tumblr Prompt, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: -01: Noct trailed a dull nail over Ignis’ palm and Ignis was absolutely certain that he didn’t miss the goosebumps that shot up his arm. (G)-02: “Well I did give you one of my potions. And I kicked the asses of all these things. So… yeah. I think I’m owed a little thanks for saving your sorry ass.” (T)-03: “Yeah, what’s wrong with pining for an engaged future-king, who you technically work for?” Gladio asked sarcastically. (T)-04: Noct couldn’t argue with that and it was wrong to sayit’s okaybecause they both knew it wasn’t. (T)IgNoct Week Day 2 Prompt: "Noctis cooks"A series of prompts requested for multiple pairings. Individually rated.





	1. ignis/noctis: while we were driving

**Author's Note:**

> Request more prompts in the comments or on [tumblr](http://spacs.tumblr.com/)! Full list in the end notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct trailed a dull nail over Ignis’ palm and Ignis was absolutely certain that he didn’t miss the goosebumps that shot up his arm.

They left Lestallum too late to make it to Hammerhead before nightfall. It had been a long week of hunts and climbing the mountain to access the tomb that held another of Noct’s ancestor’s weapons. The plan had been to stop in Lestallum for the night but the Regalia was on its last leg after a run in with a herd of garulas. They’d been overwhelmed, but still the garulas charged on, pushing at the Regalia even as they drove off.

The stop in Lestallum was to turn in a photo to Vyv for the money to fix the Regalia, but with the shape it was in, they wouldn’t have enough gil to fix it and stay the night at the hotel. So they pressed on to Hammerhead.

Everyone was tired.

Everyone was asleep, save for Ignis.

He was, however, finding it more and more difficult to keep his attention on the road. He gripped the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles went white. Neither of the two in the backseat were awake so he had to make do without Ebony.

Noct had switched seats with Prompto so he could lay the seat back, despite Gladio’s initial protests. Prompto switched seats with the shield this time and Noct let his down into the blond’s lap. Gladio nested his head on his fist and fell asleep against the window. Prompto used the headrest of Noct’s seat to lay against, his head buried in his arms. The prince was curled up on his side, his back pressed to the door of the Regalia that Ignis had made sure to lock.

Ignis’ eyes were heavy. He turned the brights on, trying to keep any daemons at bay – they were in no shape to fight and he didn’t have the energy for quick maneuvering of the car, and it was still over an hour to Hammerhead. There was a well-lit parking space ahead and Ignis pulled over to it, leaning forward to rest his head against the steering wheel. He let his eyes rest for no more than a minute then, through sheer willpower, forced himself upright to turn and reach into the back of the car for an Ebony.

“Ignis?” Noct stirred, rubbing the back of his fists over his eyes as he woke.

Ignis kept his voice low as he replied, “Go back to sleep, highness. Just pulled over for a moment.” He winced as he cracked the can open, the prince’s eyes opening fully.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep. He sat up and stretched, looking around the car in amusement.

The advisor couldn’t help the smile that crept over his own lips as the light from the street lamp illuminated Noct’s grin. “Just a bit tired,” he said, underselling his exhaustion.

“Gladio’s snores not enough to keep you awake?”

“I’ve grown used to them, I’m afraid.”

Noct smiled sleepily at him and dropped his head back onto his arm. “How much further?”

“Over an hour.” Ignis took a deep drink of the Ebony, grateful to have the caffeine. He’d let it take effect before setting back out. “I needed a drink,” he gestured to the can, “but we’ll set off once I’ve finished.”

The prince’s brow drew in. “Do you want me to drive?”

“I’ll be alright.”

They settled into silence once more. Ignis thought Noct had fallen asleep again, but when he glanced over, the prince’s eyes were open and staring at the roof of the car. He took the last few drinks of the Ebony before setting the empty can down into one of the holders to be disposed of once they reached their destination. Readjusting his position and stretching out his arms and neck, Ignis put the car back into gear, setting off towards Hammerhead.

Noct stayed awake. He kept moving as if he were uncomfortable, before finally sighing and sitting up. He leaned against the car door, curling his legs underneath him.

“You should be wearing a seatbelt,” Ignis scolded halfheartedly.

The prince shrugged. “I can’t put the seat back up,” he replied, gesturing to the blond head that was sleeping soundly on top of the headrest.

Ignis hummed, setting his eyes on the road as he thrummed his fingers against the steering wheel. They fell back into a quiet car but for Gladio’s snores and Prompto’s breathing. Noctis leaned his head backwards against the window, crossing his arms over his chest. Eventually the prince turned his head up to look at the night sky as they drove through the darkness.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said so softly Ignis almost missed it.

Heat spread across the back of Ignis’ neck and he flexed his hand over the wheel. “I’m glad to be here,” he replied, just as softly.

“Really,” Noct continued. “I don’t know how I’d be alive if it weren’t for you.”

“You’d likely be buried under all the garbage from your apartment,” Ignis joked.

Noctis laughed and it was contagious as Ignis joined with a chuckle of his own. “Thanks for coming with me,” he murmured as their laughter subsided. “Seriously.”

Ignis slowed the car and glanced at him. “I will always be by your side,” he promised. “As long as you’ll have me.”

Noct held his gaze for as long as Ignis could spare it before turning his eyes back on the road. “I’ll have you,” the prince whispered.

Ignis lifted his chin, trying to ignore the way his stomach hollowed and his chest constricted. With, what he hoped was, a steady breath, he reached his hand to his right to offer it to Noctis. Another hand found his own and wove their fingers together. There was a rustling as Noct readjusted onto his side, leaning over the divide between the seats to rest his head on Ignis’ thigh. Ignis freed his hand from Noct’s, pushing it through dark hair, eliciting a contented sigh from the other man. It sent chills up Ignis’ spine that he pretended not to have felt.

“I don’t want to get married, Ignis,” Noct breathed.

“I know.”

“Isn’t the treaty broken now?”

“Noct…”

“If it was part of the treaty then—”

“Noct, you know the answer to that.”

An annoyed sigh. Noct nestled his head against Ignis’ thigh, removing the hand from his hair to fidget with Ignis’ fingers. He trailed a dull nail over Ignis’ palm and Ignis was absolutely certain that Noct didn’t miss the goosebumps that shot up his arm. “I’m not in love with her,” he whispered, breath tickling at Ignis’ skin.

“There are expectations to be met, highness.”

“I _know_ but—”

“Don’t you wish to save her? To be reunited?”

“ _Yes_ , but Ignis—”

“Then it’s love.” Ignis grasped at Noct’s hand with his own. “Even after this is all over… it’s a good match.”

Noct stilled for a moment. Ignis thought he had won, but then lips were brushing over their joined hands and his breath caught in his throat. The prince’s lips worshipped his fingers then trailed over his wrist in a silent plea. Despite it being the middle of the night in the middle of the road, Ignis slowed the Regalia to stop and looked down. Noctis, adamant and ever stubborn, looked back at him defiantly.

Even though he knew better… even though he _knew_ where this would lead, Ignis leaned down and met Noct’s lips with his own. It was an awkward angle, mostly upside down, but Noctis reached up to thread his fingers behind Ignis’ neck to pull him closer. The prince moaned out his name in a short breath and Ignis dropped his other hand from the wheel to push his fingers into the black hair on the back of Noct’s head to deepen the kiss.

Gladio snorted in his sleep at the same time that there was a groan from outside. It made both of them jerk, Ignis’ head snapping up to assess their situation. A ways off the road there was the telltale glow of daemons rising from the darkness and he frowned, glancing back down at Noct who had disappointment written clear across his face. It was the first time they’d touched one another romantically since a week before the signing of the treaty.

“Go back to sleep, highness.” He felt Noctis deflate. “We are not alone nor are we in a desirable location.” Ignis nudged Noct off his thigh, knowing that if the prince stayed there he wouldn’t be able to think properly.

Noctis frowned as he slid back into his seat. “That’s not a no,” he pointed out.

Ignis adjusted his glasses and began the drive once more. “No, it isn’t,” he agreed.

“Does that mean—?”

“We shall discuss it in private later,” he confirmed. “After we’ve all gotten some sleep and our heads are back on straight.”

“That sounds more like a no.”

Ignis smiled lightly and glanced over at Noct. “It isn’t,” he replied, shaking his head. “I promise.” He offered his hand once more to the other man. It was taken, gladly, as Noctis settled back into his position on his side. “For now, just rest. I’ll wake you when we arrive.”

For the rest of the drive, Ignis kept his hand in Noct’s. Gladio woke about ten minutes outside of Hammerhead, but the advisor didn’t care to move. The shield lifted his eyebrows at Ignis when they made eye contact through the rearview mirror but Ignis just looked away.

Even though he’d been awake for more hours than he could remember and he was absolutely exhausted from all the fighting, driving, and climbing they’d done in the past week, it was the happiest Ignis had been in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~things you said at 1 am~~ _ignoct_  
>  things you said through your teeth  
> things you said too quietly  
> things you said over the phone  
> things you didn’t say at all  
> things you said under the stars and in the grass  
>  ~~things you said while we were driving~~ _ignoct_  
>  things you said when you were crying  
> things you said when i was crying  
>  ~~things you said that made me feel like shit~~ _ignoct_  
>  things you said when you were drunk  
> things you said when you thought i was asleep  
> things you said at the kitchen table  
>  ~~things you said after you kissed me~~ _gladio/aranea_  
>  things you said with too many miles between us  
> things you said with no space between us  
> things you said that i wish you hadn't  
>  ~~things you said when you were scared~~ _ignoct_  
>  things you said when we were the happiest we ever were  
>  ~~things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear~~ _ignoct_  
>  things you said when we were on top of the world  
> things you said after it was over  
> things you said [make your own]
> 
> Feel free to comment with prompts you'd like to see and the pairing! The ones that have been struck have been requested already, but I will take multiple prompts if you have a different pairing in mind! My goal is to fill all of these prompts at least once.


	2. gladio/aranea: after you kissed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well I did give you one of my potions. And I kicked the asses of all these things. So… yeah. I think I’m owed a little thanks for saving your sorry ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request more prompts in the comments or on [tumblr](http://chocobroz.tumblr.com/)! Full list in the end notes.

Gladio was about five hundred percent done with the drop ships that the Empire continued to send. The MTs were machines – they were not.

Under the weight of Gladio’s broadsword, another of the soldiers was cleaved in two. He had a moment to wipe his brow with the back of his hand before he heard a battle cry from Aranea – a warning to him. He leapt forward as she brought her blade down on the skull of the MT that had come up behind him. He whipped around, smirking as she tossed her hair over her shoulder as if she’d done something as simple as bending over to tie her shoe.

“So much for a quick run to town,” he grunted, gripping his sword in both hands to ready for their next attack as the remaining enemies surrounded them.

“You’re the one that decided _noodles_ would be better than whatever Glasses is making,” she pointed out, adjusting her helmet.

“ _Specs_ ,” he corrected.

“Whatever.”

They leapt forward, ripping into the reinforcements. This model had quick attacks but slow reaction time, so Aranea excelled in tearing them apart. Gladio struggled, his sword swinging slower than their own attacks. He pulled his shield in front of him, digging his heels into the dirt as blades pounded against the steel. He pushed back, knocking them off balance and he swung his sword with one hand to cut them in half.

Pain tore through the shoulder of his sword arm. The broadsword clattered to the dirt before disappearing back into the armory as he fell to his knees with a cry. He heard a brief shout of his name and felt something hit his legs then heard the sound of a body dissipating into nothingness – where these MTs belonged. There was more movement and a grunt as Aranea cleared the final soldiers.

“You idiot,” she hissed, kneeling in front of him, putting her lance into the ground next to them. She wasn’t gentle with her touch, forcing him to move with her as she inspected the wound. “Could be worse,” she considered, but Gladio groaned in pain as she pushed at the broken skin. “Here.” A potion was offered to him and she lifted an eyebrow at him and challenged, “Or do I have to do everything?”

His lips lifted to bare his teeth a bit and he snatched the potion from her. Grimacing, he cracked the bottle over his shoulder, letting the bottled magic rush over his skin. He sighed as the pain was slowly alleviated, then became very aware that Aranea was still observing him closely.

“What?”

“You’re not going to thank me?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Gladio smirked. “Should I?”

“Well I _did_ give you one of _my_ potions. _And_ I kicked the asses of all these things,” she gestured to the broken bodies that still hadn’t faded away. “So… yeah. I think I’m owed a little thanks for saving your sorry ass.”

The shield looked her over once then leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The surprised sound in her throat was worth it as he took a hold of her shoulders so he could keep his mouth solid against hers longer. He pulled away after the all-to-brief kiss and grinned.

“Thanks,” he said shortly. “You can kick my ass any time.”

Aranea blinked rapidly as he stood in front of her. He offered her a hand that she took so she could bring him down to her level and connect her fist with his cheek. Gladio had seen Aranea pull the head off an MT so he _knew_ that she held back but…

“ _Shit_ ,” Gladio groaned, holding his face.

“You’re welcome,” she said smugly, pulling her lance from the dirt and swinging it over her shoulder. “But if you want a potion for _that_ you’re going to have to get one from Glasses.”

The shield rolled his eyes and followed behind her. “It’s Specs and you know it,” he growled.

At that she shrugged, looking over her shoulder to wink at him. “Maybe it’s just to annoy you.”

Gladio decided he could live with that.


	3. ignis/noctis: that i wasn’t meant to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, what’s wrong with pining for an engaged future-king, who you technically work for?” Gladio asked sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I’m deciding between two things because I have this prompt twice, both for ignoct. More details at the end.

It was their first night in Galdin Quay. They’d splurged on the suite with plenty of alcoholic beverages in celebration of getting the Regalia fixed. The following morning they would be helping out that reporter, Dino-something, so they could move on to Altissia. For now, however, they were enjoying card games and drinks as a group.

When Prompto begged him to go down to the beach for some photos, Noctis relented. The blond had used his best pout and besides, Noct had quite a few drinks in him at this point so it shouldn’t be too bad. Gladio and Ignis declined to offer to join and the shield poured both of them another drink.

The beach was nice. It was warm but a cool breeze blew through and kept both of them comfortable in the sticky, salty, sandy air. The wind ruffled Noct’s hair, making for quite a few funny looking pictures – a lot of which turned out to be fuzzy or blurry because Prompto was having a hard time holding the camera still.

During one of their giggling fits, Prompto spotted Ignis on the balcony of their room. He grinned like a maniac and pulled Noct by the arm to hide underneath. He shushed Noct’s quiet giggles. “I’m gonna take a couple shots then we can make weird sounds and freak him out,” he whispered, his words slurred.

The sliding door to the room opened and Gladio’s heavy footsteps sounded above them as he joined Ignis on the balcony. Prompto fist pumped and motioned for Noct to stay where he was while he tripped his way into a different position for a better angle. The prince tried to silence himself as he fell back onto the sand.

“So what’re we doin’ out here?” Gladio asked after a long moment of silence.

“Trying not to think,” Ignis answered, his voice low and only carrying just loud enough for Noct to hear.

The shield’s sigh that followed was deep and the boards of the balcony creaked as he leaned against the railing. “About the wedding,” he filled in the remainder of the sentence. “So you’re still…”

Ignis’ laugh was bitter and through the cracks of the boards Noct looked up to see him drop his head between his shoulders. “I am so in love with him,” he confirmed.

Noctis felt like his heart stopped in his chest and suddenly his legs felt as if they weighed a million pounds. He was rooted to the spot, inebriation making his head swim and Ignis’ confession echoed through his thoughts. _In love with him_. The prince put a hand over his mouth as his breath started to come too quickly and his heartbeat sounded like thunder in his ears.

“I am such a fool,” Ignis continued, completely unaware of the conflict in the sand beneath his feet.

“Nah,” Gladio said back, slinging an arm over the advisor’s shoulder. “You just have bad taste in men.”

A scoff. “Noct couldn’t be further from bad taste.”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with pining for an engaged future-king, who you _technically_ work for?” Gladio asked sarcastically.

“That aside, Noct is…” Ignis paused, searching. “ _Wonderful_.”

“You’re _drunk_ ,” Gladio chuckled.

“Drunk and sad,” Ignis replied in disgust, the last word rolling off his tongue like a curse.

Silence followed and Noct could only stare up at his friends from below the balcony. Quiet footsteps in the sand drew his attention away as Prompto returned, the look on his face clear. “Dude,” he whispered.

“C’mon, let’s go back inside,” Gladio pulled Ignis away from the rail. “You’ll sleep this off and feel better.”

The advisor snorted but let himself be led inside, leaning heavily against the larger man. “More, I’ll sleep and be able to repress again.”

The door closed behind them with a click that made Noct wince. Prompto was staring at him wide-eyed, his camera still poised in his hands. “ _Dude_ ,” he repeated, with more urgency.

“Shut up,” Noct bit back, but the blond seemed undeterred.

“Iggy’s crushing on you,” Prompto hissed.

“Yeah, I got it,” Noct jerked his thumb upwards to their room. “Can we go, please?”

Prompto nodded and stumbled as they stood. He had to drape himself across Noct so the prince could help him walk. “I’m not gonna remember any of this,” he muttered into Noctis’ shirt.

The prince just hummed in response and half-carried Prompto down the docks and back to their room. Gladio was about to close the door to his shared bedroom with Ignis before Noct caught his attention. “Help,” Noct pleaded, trying to hoist the blond up.

The shield chuckled and moved to help him, helping Noct transfer their sleeping friend into Gladio’s arms. “Switch rooms with me?” Noct asked as Gladio swung Prompto up bridal-style.

He shrugged. “Sure. Iggy’s already sleeping though, so just be quiet.”

“Already?”

Gladio nodded, adjusting Prompto in his arms when the blond made to nuzzle against his chest. “Yeah he had a _lot_. Too much. He’s good at hiding it until he’s really tired so I made him lay down and then he was _out_.”

Noct nodded, casting a glance to where Ignis was sleeping behind the door. “Okay,” he answered. “Get him a trash can for the morning,” he added, gesturing to Prompto. “He’s going to hurl when he wakes up.”

A look of disgust crossed Gladio’s features. “ _Great_.”

With that, they separated into their shared rooms. Noctis padded into the bedroom, his thoughts still one-tracked but hazy. Ignis was on his side, facing inward on the bed. His head was balanced on his arm, outstretched over his head, and his lips were parted as he slept. Gladio had neglected to remove the advisor’s glasses, so when Noct climbed into bed next to him, he gently pulled the spectacles over his nose. The advisor stirred, his face scrunching at the intrusion which was probably the cutest thing Noctis had ever seen Ignis do and it made his heart beat in a funny way.

“Noct?” Ignis asked groggily when his eyes zoned in on the prince.

“Gladio switched rooms with me,” he whispered back, glasses still in hand.

“Is something the matter?” If not for the slur in Ignis’ speech, Noct would hardly know Ignis was anything but tired.

He shook his head in reply. “No, Prompto is just really drunk and I can’t carry him.”

Ignis nodded and his eyes fell closed again, nestling down into the bed with a soft smile and, okay, _that_ was the cutest thing he had ever seen Ignis do. Noct stretched over Ignis’ torso to toss his glasses on the side table nearest to him when he heard a sharp intake of a breath. “Noct, what—”

“Your glasses,” Noctis said hurriedly, backing off. “Just putting your glasses down. Sorry.”

Ignis blinked slowly at him then shook his head. “No apology necessary. You only startled me.” His head went back down and his eyes closed once more as he took a deep breath. Noctis shuffled under the blankets and started to turn to face away from Ignis when the advisor quietly murmured, “But it’s nice to have you near.”

The prince stopped again, looking over his shoulder. He bit his lip nervously, then turned back around. He settled down on the bed then slid over to Ignis, bringing both his arms between their bodies before nesting his head under his advisor’s chin. This time Ignis didn’t flinch. Instead, his arms uncoiled and slid around Noctis’ waist to pull him in. Lips connected with Noct’s forehead with a brief kiss before Ignis rested his cheek on top of his head.

It felt like something out of a dream – a dream Noct had had before. Sometimes in a romantic context and other times… well, they had less clothes on. He’d always known his feelings for Ignis went beyond friendship and privately he’d admitted that it was probably love. But hearing Ignis drunkenly confess to Gladio has only confirmed his own feelings but solidified the despondency that a ‘something-more’ relationship was unattainable.

They were on the way to his _wedding_. To Luna, who, Noct reminded himself, was absolutely fantastic. But she wasn’t Ignis. Butterflies didn’t flutter in his stomach at just the mention of her name. While he cherished their shared journal, it didn’t fill him with excitement just to talk to her every day. He didn’t want to almost always be around her. No, _that_ was Ignis. Ignis, who would stay late even when he had to be at class in the morning, just because Noct had a rough day at school. Ignis, who, despite the rumors, had an amazing sense of humor and never failed to make Noctis laugh. Ignis, who’s mere presence was like gravity and Noct always found himself hovering just to be near him.

And now Ignis had his arms wrapped tightly around him and was taking steady, content breaths as he drifted back to sleep. Noct tilted his head up to kiss Ignis’ jaw.

“Goodnight Specs.”

“Sleep well, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fascinated by a drunk-Ignis. I don’t think it’s something that would happen often, but I find it very interesting.
> 
> Okay so my options are: I have a second idea for this prompt. It’s something I’ve been itching to write (and I’ll probably write it even if I go with option two) and it fits pretty well with this prompt, just slightly off. But the prompts are more like guidelines rather than actual rules (thanks POTC). Now option two would just a continuation of this. It would be a chapter two of this since I have a few idea for the morning after. We all know that I love a good morning-after fic (aka the entire premise of give me shelter).
> 
> So if anyone has any opinion on that, let me know. The likelihood of me writing both is fairly high, especially if I keep up with this roll that I’m on. But if anyone has an opinion, that’ll be the one that gets done first/at all. Just let me know in the comments.


	4. ignis/noctis: that i wasn’t meant to hear (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still, he caught Noctis’ eye for the umpteenth time that day in the rearview mirror of the Regalia, and couldn’t help but wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response I got from the previous chapter was so kind! Here's a part two for you guys!

Noct had been staring at him.

He’d been surprised that morning to find that it was Noctis in bed with him, not Gladio. It was even more of a surprise that the two of them were tangled up in each other – Ignis had his arms wrapped tightly around Noct’s waist and the prince’s legs were draped over his, with his head tucked under Ignis’ chin. He’d let himself relish the moment for a few minutes before detaching himself carefully as he realized how splitting his headache was and how desperately he needed coffee.

The previous night was a bit of a blur. Gladio’s sympathetic smirk and eyebrow raise when he’d joined Ignis in the kitchen had told him enough. It wasn’t the first time he and the shield drank together and Ignis ended up singing the praises of a man he could never have. He’d apologized, poured Gladio a cup of coffee, then sunk his head onto the table and let the cool marble top ease the throbbing.

None of that explained Noct’s stares, however. Perhaps he was imagining it. He’d spent the entire morning remembering the feeling of Noctis’ breath across his skin and the press of his body against his own. He was too sober to sink into a fantasy where that could mean something. He and the prince had slept in the same bed before, held one another before. This wasn’t different.

Still, he caught Noctis’ eye for the umpteenth time that day in the rearview mirror of the Regalia, and couldn’t help but wonder.

They stopped at a resting area and Gladio and Prompto both jumped from the car and towards the convenient store. Noctis lingered behind, waiting for Ignis. It made him feel self-conscious as he rifled through the car to remove the Ebony cans and snack wrappers from the prior day’s drive down to Galdin Quay.

“I neglected to clean these out yesterday,” he explained when Noct’s eyes flicked down to the trash in his hands.

“I didn’t say anything.”

Ignis nodded, awkwardly, heading for a waste bin across the street. Noct followed after him, his hands shoved into his pockets with his shoulders drawn up his neck. Ignis discarded the cans and the wrappers, dusting his hands off over the bin before he turned to Noct and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is something the matter, Noct?”

Instantly Noctis averted his gaze, turning his head skyward. “Nope. Why?”

Ignis cocked an eyebrow at that _thoroughly_ convincing statement. “I can’t help but feel you have something on your mind.”

Noct shook his head slowly, removing his hands from his pockets to fiddle with his shirt. “Nothing I can think of,” he replied.

Ignis considered the prince for a few moments, taking in his posture and sudden lack of eye contact. “Last night is a tad fuzzy for me,” he admitted. “Why did you switch rooms with Gladio? I believe I asked but I can’t recall the answer.”

Noctis sucked on the inside of his cheek and glanced at Ignis. “Prompto passed out when we were coming back from the beach and I couldn’t carry him. So… we just switched.” His tone was strange and he stood awkwardly, shuffling just slightly away from Ignis.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Ignis asked quietly after a pause.

Noct’s eyebrows shot up and he finally looked at Ignis. “No,” he answered quickly, but not so quickly that Ignis felt it a lie.

“Then what’s on your mind, Noct?” He held up a hand when the prince opened his mouth to reply and interrupted, “And please don’t say it’s nothing. I believe I know you well enough to know that it’s _something_.”

His mouth closed and he scratched the back of his head. “I was just… I’ve been thinking about the wedding,” he started, trailing off.

Oh. “I see,” Ignis hummed, keeping his voice nonchalant. It hadn’t been a topic that they’d discussed very often. Ignis often diverted the conversation or avoided the subject altogether.

“I’ve been thinking,” Noct repeated slowly, as if he was trying to find the correct words. “I guess I haven’t really picked a best man… or whatever.”

“I believe we’ve all assumed Prompto would fill that role,” Ignis said back, trying to sound reassuring. “You needn’t worry, highness.”

The prince bit his lip. “Well I figured Prompto would want to take the pictures,” he admitted. “So I guess I was kind of hoping…” He looked at Ignis anxiously. The advisor couldn’t find what to say and he blinked at Noct, his lips parting. “I’ve known you the longest,” he added quickly. “You don’t have to – I just thought…”

“I’d be delighted, Noct,” Ignis cut him off.

“Really?”

“Of course,” he confirmed. “And it would be remiss of me to not be by your side on such a day.”

Noct beamed at him and Ignis, despite the sick feeling in his stomach about the wedding, couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m really glad you’re going to be there,” Noct said, taking a step toward him.

Instincts kicked in – the ones that reminded him not to be too close lest he give himself away – and he took a step back. Noct’s smile fell and Ignis quickly said, “I’ll be happy to be there, highness.”

The prince squinted at him, his lips downturned. “Why do you do that?”

“Why do I do what in particular?”

“Call me that,” Noct clarified. “No one else does.”

“Gladio does,” Ignis pointed out.

“Only sarcastically.”

Ignis opened his mouth to respond, but found no words. He glanced over to the convenience store where Gladio and Prompto were exiting, arms full of snacks. Prompto pointed to something as he chewed on whatever food he was eating and motioned for Gladio to follow him. He looked back to Noctis, who stared at him expectantly.

In truth, it was to remind himself of who Noctis is and why the feelings he harbors are inappropriate. He tries to call Noct by his title in his thoughts as well as aloud so that he stays true to his promise to the king. If he gets too close or too familiar, he’ll slip.

“It’s proper,” he reasoned, weakly.

Noct frowned, eyebrows drawing in. “We’re not in the Citadel anymore, Ignis.”

“You’re still the prince.”

That earned him an eye roll. “It’d be nice if I could just be me when it’s just the four of us.”

Ignis let out a short sigh and smiled sympathetically. “I suppose it would,” he agreed.

“You’re still going to keep using my title, aren’t you?”

“Force of habit.”

Noctis’ hands were once again shoved in his pockets and he wandered over to the side of the motel to lean against the wall. Ignis followed, standing in front of the prince. The advisor crossed his arms over his chest and his gaze wandered across the street trying to locate their other friends. Prompto was standing at the chocobo rental post, excitedly reading over the instructions and rules as Gladio munched on the snacks he’d bought at the store.

“Think we could share rooms from now on?” Noct asked, abruptly but his voice was quiet.

Ignis looked back over to him. The prince was staring at the ground, bouncing on the heels of his feet as he leaned against the building. When Ignis didn’t answer immediately he looked up at him briefly, keen blue eyes through black fringe. “If you’d like,” Ignis said slowly.

Noct nodded, eyes moving back to the ground. Ignis’ followed and he watched Noctis kick at the gravel beneath his feet. “Yeah. I would.”

“May I…” Ignis paused, glancing back at the two across the street. They were still engaged with the chocobo rental. “May I ask why?”

Noct shrugged, shoulders falling harshly and one of his hands left his pocket to rub behind his neck. “Just… Gladio snores,” he answered, his lips pulled down. He looked up to watch the other two and continued, “And Prompto talks in his sleep.” He looked back to Ignis, their eyes connecting and he saw Noct falter just so. “You…” Noct sucked on the skin past his teeth for a moment and Ignis’ traitor eyes flicked down to those lips. “You don’t,” he settled on, smiling awkwardly.

Ignis felt his lips part and his gaze darted over the pink-dusted cheeks of the prince. He smiled warmly and replied, “No I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three will be posted [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11455905/chapters/25680183)
> 
> So... this changed from the way I planned it to be. I have lots of thoughts about Noct confessing to Ignis, but it's too long to post in the end notes. I'll discuss it over on my tumblr. Long story short, part two is not the end of this. This isn't a full blown fic the way give me shelter is... more of a multi-chapter drabble.
> 
> I've made a separate work since this became multichapters. I'm posting it here since this is the fic it started on and I had only planned for one extra chapter. But it changed halfway through writing this, so there'll be a third posted at the link posted above.


	5. ignis/noctis: that made me feel like shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct couldn’t argue with that and it was wrong to say _it’s okay_ because they both knew it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For IgNoct Day 2 prompt: "Noctis cooks"**

Noct scowled at the stove, holding his burnt hand. The noodles he’d been trying to make were scattered across the stovetop, boiling water hissing where it had spilled over the hot spaces. The oven had been turned up too high so the blackened bread was on the next counter and the vegetables had been unceremoniously dumped into the trash – which was probably why the sauce tasted weird.

Swearing, he went to the sink, running his already reddening hand under the cool water. This was going _great_. He couldn’t wait to show Ignis how he could absolutely take care of himself with his masterful culinary skills. The older man was going to be _so_ proud.

His pans were ruined, the kitchen was a wreck, and he still had homework to do. He really did have everything put together.

The report from the Citadel was glaring at him from the spot on his dining table. He huffed as he wrapped his hand in bandages. The report went with him to bed that night and he tore through the information, putting marks here and there, highlighting important pieces and revisions where needed. Maybe it would be enough to keep Ignis from grouching at him again.

\---

Ignis picked him up from school the next day. He still maintained a frown of disappointment and very carefully avoided eye contact with Noctis. That only soured the prince’s mood.

“I see you have yet to fix your shirt button,” Ignis noted, pulling the car away from the curb.

Noctis bit down on the inside of his cheek. “Yeah, I had other stuff going on last night.”

“Of course. More video games and comic books.”

Unwilling to pout, Noct sucked on both his lips. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the car door, opting to look out the window instead of replying. Ignis sighed and didn’t fill the silence either.

It wasn’t until they got to Noct’s apartment building that Ignis spared him a longer glance. Of course, being Ignis, his gaze landed immediately on the injury. “What have you done to you done to your hand?” he asked, putting the car in park and reaching across the console to take Noct’s hand in his own.

The prince grimaced, letting him take his hand. “Burnt it,” he answered shortly as Ignis took off the wrappings slowly.

He pursed his lips, inspecting the burn. “You didn’t put any salve on it,” he observed, turning his hand around for a better look. “It’s begun to blister.”

“It itches.”

“Of course it does. Come, I’ll put something on it so it heals properly.”

“You don’t have any potions?”

“At the Citadel.”

“Then let’s go get one.”

“It isn’t serious, Noct. Let it heal naturally, it will only take a few days.”

Noct huffed, throwing himself from the car. “ _Great_. Weapons training with Gladio tomorrow with a messed up hand.”

Ignis followed him, trailing behind as they made their way to the elevator. “Perhaps you should be more careful, then,” he replied icily.

“I’m _trying_ ,” Noctis bit back, mashing the button on the elevator and almost hoped Ignis wouldn’t make the door in time.

He did, slipping in just before they closed. His briefcase was held prissily by his side and he lifted his free hand to push his spectacles up his nose. “Perhaps you should put forth more of an effort into _trying_.”

The prince shook his head, glaring holes into the door as they were lifted to the top floor. He was through the door before it had even completely opened. He charged down the hallway, throwing open his front door before stalking to his bedroom to slam the door behind him.

Fuming, Noctis stood in the middle of the floor. He threw his bag onto his unmade bed and glared around the room. Trash littered the floor, take out boxes and dirty dishes that he didn’t have the energy or will to clean. He knew the room didn’t smell good – the air fresheners he’d gotten to mask the smell had long since run out – and the air felt sticky somehow. He _hated_ this. He hated coming home to this mess, to this apartment, to more work – from the Citadel _and_ school – and now he was starting to hate coming home to Ignis. The advisor had been in a bad mood for a week now and was starting to lash out at Noctis too.

A loud clang came from the kitchen that gave Noctis a start. Then he cringed when he remembered the mess that the kitchen was – the one place in his apartment that was almost solely Ignis’. Pots and pans Ignis had gone out to purchase just so he could cook and bake the appropriate things for his charge, some of which came from his own pocket and not the crown’s. And Noct had cooked on those pans and probably ruined them in the process.

Because he couldn’t do anything right. He could even _try_ properly.

Crashes and bangs continued from the kitchen as Ignis set about noisily cleaning up. All the sounds were setting Noct’s teeth on edge as he attempted to think about where he should even start his afternoon. Video games sounded far more appealing than the homework that had spilled halfway from his bag, or the report that had been deposited messily on his desk.

 _Homework first,_ he reminded himself. _Ignis would lose his mind if I started playing—_

A crash, louder than before, drifted from the kitchen followed by a series of swears that Noctis had never heard leave Ignis’ mouth before. He was momentarily shocked before becoming overwhelmingly _annoyed_ and storming from his bedroom.

“What the _hell_ are you doing out here?”

Ignis was bent over the counter, glass shattered next to the sink and spilling into it. He was clutching at his hand with a towel and was muttering expletives until Noctis interrupted. Angrier than the prince had ever seen him, he wheeled around, revealing a bloodied arm that had trailed from where he was holding his hand.

“What am _I_ doing?” he fumed, staring at Noct in disbelief. “ _Look_ at the mess you’ve left me.”

“This is _my_ apartment, Ignis,” Noct snapped, choosing to ignore the wound. “You don’t have to clean anything.”

“You expect me to work like this?” Ignis gestured to the chaos that was the kitchen. “You expect me to make your meals, launder your clothing, mend your shirts, check over your work, chauffer you around the city, but to do all of this in _filth_?”

Noct rolled his eyes, stifling the hurt Ignis’ words cause. “ _No_ , I can clean it, Igni—”

“ _Can you_?” Ignis interrupted him. “Tell me, Noct, how long has this all been here?”

“Just since last night,” he defended, lifting his injured hand. “It’s how I burned my hand—”

“And the mess in your bedroom? In the living area?” Ignis punctuated each question with nod of his head in the direction of the rooms. “What of those, Noct?”

The prince stopped, swallowing heavily before directing his eyes to the floor. Ignis snorted without amusement before sighing deeply. “I’m sorry,” Noct muttered, feeling small. “I’m trying, Ignis. I really am.”

“It isn’t enough, Noct,” Ignis told him. “I cannot do everything for you. Believe it or not, I _do_ have responsibilities outside of caretaking.”

Noct felt his eyes start watering and he looked down to his feet, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Ignis would _not_ see him cry. “I’m _sorry_ ,” he murmured, trying to swallow the lump in his throat so his voice wouldn’t break.

“Apologies can only go so far.”

Silence fell over them. Noct continued to look at his shoes and he could hear Ignis’ heavy breathing as he tried to calm himself. But the prince was the one who broke the quiet first. “I’m… I’m ah… I’m going to order some takeout. So… just go home, Ignis. I’ll find my own way from school tomorrow.”

A beat. “Fine,” he said curtly. He stalked from the room, shutting the door to the bathroom with a sharp click. Noct trudged to his basket of takeout menus and started to flip through them, sitting at the kitchen counter and pointedly ignoring the mess. When Ignis left the bathroom, he didn’t go to the door. He stepped to the counter, setting something down Noct didn’t dare turn to see. “For your burn,” he explained. “Apply the salve, let the wound breathe, then apply the bandages before you sleep so you don’t—”

“I get it,” Noct snapped.

Neither of them said another word as Ignis left. Noctis found himself suddenly not hungry at all, choosing to instead collapse on the couch and fall asleep.

\---

Something was different when he entered his apartment the next afternoon. He’d walked home from school after Gladio had called to cancel his training out of nowhere, but not before stopping by the arcade with Prompto to shoot a few things. It had made him feel a little better, especially since the blond had spent the whole day trying to cheer him up despite not knowing what exactly was wrong.

But now something was wrong with his apartment. He sniffed as he toed off his shoes, noting all the lights were on. It smelled… clean?

“Hello?” he called, walking further into the apartment slowly. He rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw Ignis, standing sheepishly at attention. “What are you doing here?”

Then he saw the apartment. It was spotless. The kitchen was clean and no longer smelled like something was burning, the living area was free of clutter and comics with the game console tucked neatly back in its place on the shelf. There was a bag on the kitchen table that Noct eyed suspiciously as he made his way over to it.

“A gift,” Ignis said when he saw the way the prince looked at the bag. Carefully, Noctis pulled two new controllers out, inspecting them in his hand. “Wireless so you don’t need to pull the console closer.”

Noct glanced over his shoulder, looking around again. The damn _pillows_ had been fluffed on the couch. “What… _What_?”

“I spoke out of turn yesterday, highness,” Ignis replied instantly. He bowed slightly, which Noct _hated_. “I… I am so very sorry, Noct.”

The prince blinked at him. Then blinked again. Then once more.

When it became clear that Noctis wasn’t going to speak, Ignis pressed on, “You are not a burden. I made it seem as if you were. I crossed a line.” Noct couldn’t argue with that and it was wrong to say _it’s okay_ because they both knew it wasn’t. “As of late I have been in a rather poor mood, but that isn’t an excuse for the things I said and I won’t present it as such. I would, however, like you to know that I did not lash out because I was frustrated with you. I was frustrated with myself and I’ve taken it out on you. I am incredibly sorry.”

Noctis bit down on the inside of his cheek and his eyes fell to the floor at Ignis’ feet. He scratched the back of his leg with his opposite foot and started to pull on a loose string on his shirt. “You said apologies can only go so far,” he said quietly.

Ignis nodded solemnly. “Yes,” he agreed. “Gifts, cleaning, words… these won’t take back what I said. I wish I _could_ because I didn’t mean any of it. I felt like I was watching myself from the outside and the moment I left last night I wanted to come back and beg your forgiveness.”

“Why didn’t you?”

The advisor pursed his lips and looked away, ashamed. “I didn’t want to assume you were ready to hear it so soon. It’s selfish of me to be here unannounced now, but I needed to see you.” He paused, clearing his throat like he’d said something he hadn’t intended. “I’ll take my leave. I’ve ordered a few of your favorite rice bowls,” he gestured to the door, “which should be here momentarily. The fridge is stocked with ingredients and I’ve left instructions for quick and easy recipes as well as Cup Noodle in the cabinets.”

Noctis cast a long stare at the kitchen, grimacing inwardly at having to cook again.

“I… I was planning on another attempt at the pastry before I ran out of time,” Ignis admitted. He began to busy himself with gathering his materials. “I’ve arranged for Gladio to pick you up from school when you require and I shall bring by any necessary reports during the day. I’ll leave them on the table.” He nodded towards the dining table then took a deep breath, glancing around the apartment to see if he’d missed anything. “I shall be available whenever you need me, so if you’d like to contact me you are most welcome.”

A frown deepened on Noct’s face. “Why are you talking like this?”

Ignis gave him a confused look. “I thought you might like some time away from me,” he explained, as if it were obvious.

“I didn’t say that.”

A beat. “Noct—”

“I know I haven’t been easy to deal with either lately,” Noct admitted. “I’m…” He bit back the word _trying_ but didn’t know what to replace it with. He gave up and just let silence envelope the room.

“Your hand,” Ignis said suddenly.

Oh no. He’d forgotten. And now Ignis was going to be mad that he forgot—

Ignis was retreating to the bathroom, just as he did last night. He came back with the salve and bandages. Wordlessly, he crossed the room and set the bandages down on the table before extending his hand to Noct. “If I may?” he asked.

For a moment the prince considered refusing. It was _his_ injury and he should have treated it. It was stupid of him to forget about it and it _had_ been tingling with pain all day. Almost regretfully, he put his injured hand in Ignis’, hissing when the cool salve was spread across it. Ignis murmured an apology, massaging the salve into his hand and Noctis _refused_ to admit he was blushing. It did feel better.

Ignis tilted his head and looked at him with more sympathy than Noctis liked, fingers still caressing his hand. “Is there something else going on, Noct?”

His eyes flicked up to Ignis, embarrassed. “No,” he said, probably too quickly.

Ignis paused then continued tentatively, “Perhaps now is not the best time, but… you can always count on me, Noct. If you need to talk, I’m here for you.”

“You were right. You already do a lot for me. Too much.”

Ignis shook his head adamantly, letting Noctis take his hand back. “No, I was a fool, Noct. I’m happy to do those things for you. I want nothing but the best for you.”

Noct crossed his arms across his chest carefully, keeping his hand from sliding across his shirt, shoulders lifting halfway up his neck. “I’m _trying_ ,” he finally relented, looking at the floor again. “I want to be a good leader. I want to be able to take care of myself.”

“I will help you,” Ignis swore, looking like he wanted to reach out again. “After what I’ve done, I understand if you’d rather aid came from elsewhere but I am yours, Noct.”

Surprised, Noct looked up. Ignis’ cheeks were dusted pink, but he didn’t take the words back. “Ignis… I—”

At that moment the doorbell rang, startling both of them. Ignis almost bounced away from him in his surprise, straightening his shirt and pushing his glasses up his nose. “That will be the rice bowls,” he murmured. “I’ll retrieve them.”

And with that, the moment passed. Noct watched Ignis walk down the hallway and exhaled shakily. Did… no. No way. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, turning on his heel. He set his bag down on the table and went to flop down on the couch. Ignis returned, rummaging through the bag to be assured it was all there.

“Which would you like, Noct?” he asked awkwardly.

“Whichever.”

The advisor chose one of the bowls and set it down, taking the bag into the kitchen with the intent of putting the rest in the refrigerator but Noct stopped him, saying, “Grab one for you too.”

Ignis looked like he was going to protest, but thought better of it. He picked the top one from the bag, setting the rest aside. He took both into the living area, standing strangely in front of the coffee table, unsure of where to proceed.

“Can we just… watch a movie and eat?” Noct asked, holding his hand out for the food.

The other man hesitated then smiled fondly. “Certainly,” he agreed, rounding the table to take a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

Noct let the space sit between them while they ate and watched the action movie Prompto had left the last time he’d been over. Eventually he shifted down the couch and leaned heavily against Ignis, dropping his head to his advisor’s shoulder. Ignis was stone-still, but as the movie progressed so did Noct’s exhaustion and he slowly descended to rest his head on Ignis’ thigh instead. Fingers began threading through his hair, making him feel more relaxed.

He turned his head up to Ignis when the credits rolled, who looked back down at him. “Can you stay?” Noct asked quietly.

“Of course,” Ignis murmured immediately, squeezing Noct’s shoulder. “We’ll need to wrap your hand soon, highness.”

The prince made a noise of acknowledgement then snuggled into the couch, letting his head fall to Ignis’ thigh again. He sighed, contentedly, and closed his eyes. “I forgive you, y’know?” he whispered after a few moments. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Then I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I turned a cute prompt into angst. I just really want Noctis to confront his depression or tell something about it.
> 
> I won't lie. I'm not in love with this chapter. I couldn't leave it with them not reconciling though - even if it is a tentative one. But the IgNoct week prompt and this request sparked an idea so here we are. I hope everyone is enjoying IgNoct week! [parks&rec tom and donna voice] It's the best week of the year!

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~things you said at 1 am~~ _ignoct_  
>  things you said through your teeth  
> things you said too quietly  
> things you said over the phone  
> things you didn’t say at all  
> things you said under the stars and in the grass  
>  ~~things you said while we were driving~~ _ignoct_  
>  things you said when you were crying  
> things you said when i was crying  
>  ~~things you said that made me feel like shit~~ _ignoct_  
>  things you said when you were drunk  
> things you said when you thought i was asleep  
> things you said at the kitchen table  
>  ~~things you said after you kissed me~~ _gladio/aranea_  
>  things you said with too many miles between us  
> things you said with no space between us  
> things you said that i wish you hadn't  
>  ~~things you said when you were scared~~ _ignoct_  
>  things you said when we were the happiest we ever were  
>  ~~things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear~~ _ignoct_  
>  things you said when we were on top of the world  
> things you said after it was over  
> things you said [make your own]
> 
> Feel free to comment with prompts you'd like to see and the pairing! The ones that have been struck have been requested already, but I will take multiple prompts if you have a different pairing in mind! My goal is to fill all of these prompts at least once.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://spacs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
